


Drunken Love

by batty4u



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, An Idiot's Guide to a Higher Education, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The initial buzz of the alcohol had begun to wear off, Tony’s head clearing enough to know who he was clinging to and that there were legs attached to his hips and he did in fact still have a bottle in his hand. That was very good information. He was clinging to an almost equally sobered up Clint, which was also good information. He even knew where he was, or at least could give a good guess, the apartment was only a couple blocks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Idiots Guide to a Higher Education universe. This was requested by one or two of my readers so here we are :3

The initial buzz of the alcohol had begun to wear off, Tony’s head clearing enough to know who he was clinging to and that there were legs attached to his hips and he did in fact still have a bottle in his hand. That was very good information. He was clinging to an almost equally sobered up Clint, which was also good information. He even knew where he was, or at least could give a good guess, the apartment was only a couple blocks away.

“Gimmie,” Clint giggled, waving for the bottle, which Tony handed him after a quick swig. Whatever party they had been to clearly had been entertaining, or at least they had had enough alcohol to distract them from how shitty or horny everyone was. Clint had almost gotten a one night stand with a chick from the dance team, but her boyfriend had showed up and the two of them had just nearly avoided an ass kicking.

“She wasn’t even that hot, was she?” Clint asked, taking a deep breath. “Not that hot.”

“Nah, she had buck teeth. And… And… damn man she barely had a chest,” Tony said, peeling himself off Clint to demonstrate. “I mean are you sure it was a chick? She had no tits, I mean if she had any they came to here.”

Clint giggled. “I don’t even know, I am so hammered. Was hammered, not as hammered now.”

“Yeah its wearing off. I think we’ve got beer at the apartment.” Tony stretched, glad his feet were sturdy enough to get him upright.

“Praise jeebus!”

“You’re gonna get alcohol poisoning, dumbass.”

“I’m dragging you to hell with me bitch,” Clint threw an arm around Tony’s should and kissed his temple. “You and me are going straight to hell hand in hand.”

“They got rum in hell?”

“Shit loads.” Clint went for another kiss on Tony’s forehead, but Tony wiggled around in his grasp and Clint’s lips locked with his. He tasted like run and beer and a hint of whiskey shots, but still under it all, there was something very specific about how Clint kissed, the taste of his lips, the way he pulled Tony flush against him and the way his tongue fought for dominance.

“Mm, God, apartment, two blocks,” Tony said, pulling away, gasping for air.

“Race you.”

Sprinting while drunk is rarely a good idea, but somehow, the promise of sex, made them run. Clint beat Tony to the front door, then to their door as Tony fumbled for his keys, trying not to focus on Clint kissing his neck and grabbing his ass.

“You should wear leather more often.” Clint bit lightly into Tony’s neck. “Seriously, you have to. I’m just going to steal all your pants except for these.”

“Pepper would skin you.”

“It’d be worth it. You have a great ass.” He squeezed Tony’s ass tightly.

“I’ll see what I can do, asshole.” Tony managed to unlock the door and push Clint off long enough to stumble inside. “I win, bitch! Beer first or-?”

Clint kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair. “You. Here. Now.”

Tony laughed. “You are a demanding prick, you know that?”

“And you are wearing leather and not stripping. We both have problems.” Clint pulled off his shirt. “Get your ass over here.”

It was a fucked up arrangement but in the end, they both got laid and they were still friends in the morning. So it tended to do more good than harm. The first round had been awkward, at least when they had woken up the next morning. But Clint knew about Tony’s issues, knew what was and wasn’t ok and Tony knew what made Clint’s toes curl and his head roll back with pleasure.

So yeah, it was a very good arrangement.

Tony’s shirt was tossed to the floor with Clint’s, his pants pushed down around his knees as Clint kissed him, tongue running through his mouth, toying with his, hands gripping his ass. Tony’s hands gripped Clint’s hair, Tony moaning into the kiss and Clint grinded their hips together.

“How do you want to do this?” He groaned, Clint’s hard on pressing into his hip through his rough jeans. “Damn it Clint just-”

“Sit down.” Clint ordered, voice rough. “Please, just sit. It’s your turn.”

“I thought-.”

“You sucked me off last time, you know how it goes.” Clint kissed his cheek as he steered him backwards to the couch. “Sit.”

Tony dropped down onto the couch and Clint wedged himself between his knees, nuzzling his boxers as his fingers hooked themselves under the waistline.

“Surprised you didn’t go commando like usual.”

“In leather? Dude that is the- aaah- worst idea…” Tony dropped his head back as Clint kissed down his stomach, pulling his boxers down to where his pants bunched around his shins.

“Would have been hot as hell though. The leather sticking to your skin, letting me see everything.” Clint ran his tongue over the head of Tony’s dick, savoring the whimpers and the way Tony’s hips bucked forward. “Please go commando next time. Please.”

“You should just stop tal- hnng god!” Tony’s hand tightened in Clint’s hair as he went down on him, the wet heat causing his brain to short circuit and everything he was going to say to be forgotten. Clint swallowed him as far as he could, fighting his gag reflex until his nose tickled the dark hair at the base of Tony’s cock. He moaned around him, hands gripping Tony’s hips tightly so he couldn’t thrust up ward and started a slow, antagonizing rhythm, sucking on the head when he reached it, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth.

“Fucking hell, Clint.” Tony moaned, tugging on Clint’s hair. “Faster, please god, faster.”

Clint obliged, hollowing out his cheeks and pick up his slow pace, wet and indecent sounds coming from his lips, Tony trying to buck into his mouth.

Whining, his hips held down, Tony dropped his head back and toyed with Clint’s hair, trying desperately to distract himself long enough to hold off the orgasm. Clint was far too good at this to be dating women, far too good. Hell, if the both of them weren’t so emotionally fucked up Tony would have gone after his ass in a committal way ages ago. There were too many strings attached to a solid relationship though, and the two of them had had enough of strings holding them to shitty people and shitty promises.

With a loud pop, Clint pulled away and coaxed Tony down for a kiss. “You want to give it a try?” he asked, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “You did really well last time, babe.”

Tony nodded, brain to overloaded fro coherent words. Clint kissed him quickly and hoisted him up into his arms. “Come on. Bed. We do this here, Rhodey will skin us both.”

“And I like your skin.” Tony mumbled, mouthing at Clint’s neck.

“I like yours.”

Clint carried Tony to his bedroom and dropped him on the mattress, going for the lube in his sock drawer. He found it and came back to Tony, who was trying to wriggle out of his pants. Clint helped him pull them off, leaning down for a kiss, slower than the others, reassuring as Tony shivered under him.

“Tell to stop if you start to freak, ok?” Clint whispered. “I’ll be careful, babe.”

“I know… I know…” Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax into the mattress as he listened to Clint open the bottle and lube up his fingers.

He groaned loudly and fisted his hands in the sheets as Clint’s mouth returned to his dick, sucking lightly at the head, tongue running under it, serving as a distraction. The first finger didn’t hurt as badly as he always expected it to. It was hot and awkward, sliding easily into him, but when Clint curved it just right, Tony arched off the mattress and whined so loudly the neighbors could probably hear.

“C-Clint, oh god…”

“You ok?” Clint asked, pulling off, his eyes on Tony’s face.

“Fuck, yes, god, just keep going…”

“You sure?”

Tony nodded, taking another deep, supposedly calming breath. “Yes. I’m fine.”

Clint smiled and slid up to kiss him, pressing the finger into his prostate when their mouths met, Tony crying into him, hand grabbing at Clint’s hair. “It’s ok, Tony. I’ve got you.” Clint whispered, twisting the finger as he kissed along Tony’s jaw, groaning at the pull in his hair and the way Tony’s body arched into his touch. “I’ve got you.”

The second finger hurt, it stung like it had before, but not enough to stop. Tony clung to Clint, eyes squeezed shut, whimpering into his shoulder as Clint twisted them slowly to get his body used to them.

It was alright. It was Clint. Clint would take care of him. Keep him safe. Clint always kept him safe.

“How’s that feel, baby?” Clint whispered into his ear, scissoring the fingers in Tony. “You ok?”

“Feels… Feels good… God it feels good.” Tony’s hips thrust upwards, trying to get the fingers to go deeper. “More… please m-more.”

“This is how much you took last time.” Clint smoothed Tony’s hair. “You sure you wanna try three?”

Tony tugged him down for a kiss. “Yeah. I trust you. You hurt me though and I will fuck you up.”

“I know, babe. I know.” Clint smiled into the kiss. “I’ve got you.”

Clint slid back down and returned his attention to Tony’s cock, taking it deep and humming, Tony’s body shuddered under him. He focused on that, distracting Tony with an even rhythm, nipping lightly at the head with his teeth as he readied the other finger. He grabbed for the hand tony had fisted in the sheets, held it tight and pressed the other finger in.

“C-Clint!” Tony shouted, arching off the mattress and squeezing the life out of Clint’s hand. “Oh god.” It hurt, more than the others did combined, the sting and press all too familiar but far more gentle than he remembered.

Clint started to pull out but Tony’s hand in his hair made him stop. “No, no, no, I can do it. It’s ok. I’m… god… I’m ok.” It was getting easier, the pain starting to recede as Clint twisted the fingers gently, only pushing deeper when Tony’s body relaxed around them. “Hnng god I’m ok…”

“Breathe, babe, remember to breathe.” Clint kissed him, licked away the tears of shock that started trailing down Tony’s face. “You’re doing great, baby.”

“M-move. Please Clint. Please,” Tony pushed back against his fingers. “I’m can take it.”

“No attack?” Tony shook his head. “Alright.” Clint pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose and pulled the fingers out to the tips and thrust them back in, tony crying out and tightening his grip on Clint’s hand and hair.

It didn’t take long for Tony to fall apart, coming with a cry of Clint’s name, body seizing up around his fingers. Clint shushed him and licked the cum from his stomach, slowly pulling his fingers out. Tony ran his fingers through Clint’s hair, trying to get his breath back, body going limp from the orgasm.

“God, that was… Jesus fuck,” he gasped, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes as Clint grabbed for a towel to clean up.

“You ok, babe? Didn’t hurt or anything?”

“No, no, it was fine.” Tony smiled at him. “You’re far too good at that. You should never date a woman. Ever. It would be a disservice to the male sex.”

Clint laughed. “Same goes for you then. I go gay, you go gay.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Then we are two lonely bisexuals.” Clint kissed his cheek. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, pulling him for a real kiss. “What about you? You want help with that?”

“Tony-”

“C’mere. You deserve it.” Tony pulled Clint up the mattress and undid his fly, his cock hard, dripping precum. “Figures one of us went commando.”

“Isn’t it a rule or something?” Clint chuckled as Tony kissed the head, licking the cum before swallowing deeply, ripping a moan from Clint, who fisted his hand in Tony’s hair. Three strong sucks later and Tony moaned around him as his cum hit the back of his throat and leaked from his lips. Clint pulled out and wiped his face with the towel, bending down to kiss him and lick the rest of the cum from his mouth. They finished cleaning up and Clint finally shed his pants before crawling into bed next to Tony.

“You sure you’re ok?” he asked as Tony curled up next to him, his face buried in Clint’s neck.

“Oh relax, I’m not a china doll,” he said pecking his neck with soft, sleepy kisses.

“I know, just making sure. You did good, babe, really good.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Clint pulled the blankets over their naked bodies and pulled Tony on top of him, they way they normally ended up sleeping. Clint usually slept on his back and Tony slept on his stomach, so the second time they had shared a bed they had figured out the comfortable arrangement.

Tony nuzzled Clint’s cheek. “Love you, asshole.”

Clint smiled into his hair. “Love you too, bitch.”

And, entwined together and perfectly content from good sex, they fell asleep, happy for the first time in days.


End file.
